


michael gets kicked out

by dis0rian



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff with a side of angst, Kinda?, M/M, Pining, also his parents are homophobic :(, i wrote this before it was canon, michael doesn't have his moms i'm so sorry, michael doesn't have two moms AU, not sure if that is an au but fuck it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dis0rian/pseuds/dis0rian
Summary: The door swung wide open, revealing a very adorable-looking sleepy Jeremy. He was wearing some light blue cardigan (now that Michael thinks about it, doesn’t Jeremy always wear that?) and some sweatpants, cheeks flushed from the cold. Jeremy’s eyes lingered over sleepily before flashing in recognition upon seeing Michael’s face. “M-Michael? What are you doing here?” Jeremy asked. Michael felt his face turn red. Fuck.----------------------------------jeremy gets awoken by michael ringing his doorbell. michael got kicked out and jeremy tries to help him calm down. eventual cuddling. super fluffy and it's also comfort, yay! also i'm sorry i wrote this before michael's moms were canon so this whole fic doesn't really work :(  sorry.





	michael gets kicked out

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey y'all! sorry for being dead for so long but uh i'm sure no one cares about me lol. i didn't really grammar check it and it's gonna be midnight where i'm from so uh yeah have this! i found it from an old google doc and refined it before dumping it here. let me know your criticisms! thanks.

Michael swallowed hard.

There he was, 2 am, outside of his best friend’s door, hoping that for some reason Jeremy would be awake. He shivered in his red hoodie, struggling to stay warm in the November chill. Hey, it wasn’t Michael’s fault he got kicked out! If he knew he was going to be kicked out, he would’ve brought at least an extra layer of clothes to make walking for 30 minutes in the fucking freezing weather easier. Michael rang the doorbell again. He didn’t care if Mr Heere opened the door because at this point he would take any shelter he could. Where else should he go? It's not like he has many friends. Well... there is the 'SQUIP Squad', but it's not like Michael was going to ask any of them to house him for a night. Now don’t get him wrong, he appreciated how all the popular kids stopped picking on him and Jeremy and became their friends, but simply put, he didn’t know them well enough. Jeremy on the other hand, he completely trusted. Sure, he was a major dick and abandoned him for 2 weeks, but that was a month ago. Jeremy fully apologised and for Michael, that was good enough.

Before he could ring the doorbell again, the door swung wide open, revealing a very adorable-looking sleepy Jeremy. He was wearing some light blue cardigan (now that Michael thinks about it, doesn’t Jeremy  _ always _ wear that?) and some sweatpants, cheeks flushed from the cold. Jeremy’s eyes lingered over sleepily before flashing in recognition upon seeing Michael’s face. “M-Michael? What are you doing here?” Jeremy asked. Michael felt his face turn red. Fuck.

Moving his hand to scratch his neck, he cautiously said “Uhh, you see, I was...I was… kinda….Kicked out? Y’know what, I’m sorry for bothering _ youit’sfineanywaysIthinkIshouldg _ -” 

“Michael!”

“Yeah?”

“It’s alright. Seriously.” Jeremy assured him. Michael let out a sigh of relief as Jeremy led him in. The TV was on, pause screen of Apocalypse of The Damned staring back at him. Michael noticed how quiet it was. The only sounds being the soft menu music that he knew so well and the faint howl of the wind. Jeremy’s house was much better than being outside in the cold.

“Where’s your dad?” Michael asked, eyes scanning over the photos on the living room table. Jeremy and his dad, sans mom, were both smiling widely in the photo, their eyes seemingly focused on him. Michael felt uneasy. 

Jeremy flopped back on the couch, disregarding the blanket and pillows placed uncomfortably under him. “He was attending a high school reunion in California. Uh, he was supposed to be back hours ago, but apparently traffic's terrible over there.”

A beat.

“So uhm... Why are you here? I mean, not that this is nice, but…”

Michael hesitated. Now that he was out of the rain, he had nothing to distract him from the whole reason why he was here. Should he tell Jeremy? He felt guilty if he was going to. Jeremy didn’t need him to emotionally combust  _ and _ pick up the pieces all while trying not to worry about him. He shouldn’t do that to Jeremy. Nervously gripping the edge of his hoodie, Michael racked his brain for a lie.

“I uh, just want to see you? Can’t a guy see his best friend?”

“It’s 2 am, Michael.”

Ouch, Michael forgot about that.

Jeremy motioned for Michael to sit next to him. Michael reluctantly joined him on the couch. The TV, in contrast to the darkness of the room, was starting to burn his corneas. Michael turned away from the eye-torture to Jeremy, who was currently staring at him with concern written all over his expression.  _ God, why was this hard? _ Michael shifted his eyes away from Jeremy’s face to the floor, feeling the grip on his hoodie tighten.  _ No. You have to get it out. Just tell him the truth. _

“So uh...I came out to my parents…” Michael started. “As you can expect, it didn’t turn out so well. We took hours arguing over it. And uh... My mom and dad... kinda... sorta... kicked me out? But it's fine re-”

Jeremy immediately pulled Michael into a warm embrace.

Michael felt tears well up. He knew that Jeremy didn’t really do hugs (“It’s  _ very _ gay to hug another guy who isn’t a family member, Michael.”), so the gesture was unexpected. It reminded him of when they were younger, in Michael’s basement, when they would just hug after a bad day and try to shut out everything around them. As Jeremy deepened the hug, Michael remembered just how much Jeremy really cared for him. They’ve been through a lot together, even before the SQUIP. This was no different. He knew that through and through, Jeremy loved him. 

“Hey, it’s alright Michael,” Jeremy said in between pats on his back. “Anything else?”

“I-It’s n-not just that. It a-also has something to do about s-someone I...well...have a…. no nevermind it’s stupid.” Michael managed to say, voice quavering dangerously.

Jeremy was still hugging him tightly. “What is it?” Jeremy murmured into Michael’s neck.

“Uh...I c-can’t tell you J-Jeremy. P-Please just t-trust me. I just...can’t because it’s just so  _ stupid _ and I’m sorry Jeremy I just can’t I’m so sorry it’s just...”

Jeremy felt a moistness on his back and pulled away, seeing Michael, tears streaming down his face, looking so afraid. Michael’s hand was now connected to his, Michael’s end of the tight grip shaking a mile a minute. He immediately felt a pang through his heart.

“Hey...Michael, it’s okay. Just breathe, okay? Breathe for me. It’s alright. I’m here. You don’t need to tell me, it's okay.”

Michael nodded, wiping his eyes with his sleeves. He melted back into the hug, with Jeremy rubbing circles his back in a gentle manner.

Jeremy slid down from his sitting position into a more relaxed lying down one. Michael joined him. The worn couch that was in use for over 5 years had a lumpy part that was currently digging into Jeremy’s back and giving him hell, but Jeremy didn’t notice nor care. Michael’s sobs have now turned to sniffling and the occasional whimper or two, but his shaking didn’t stop. Jeremy continued to rub patterns into his back, easing Michael through his light strokes. Before he knew it, Michael went limp. Jeremy felt a yawn escape his lips. Turning his body to the side, he softly moved Michael aganst the backrest of the couch. Now that he was closer, Jeremy could see Michael’s face better. His eyes had dark circles, cheeks were tear-stained, and his hair was messy. However, for the first time that night, he looked slightly relaxed. His soft lips were parted, tiny snores emanating from them.

Jeremy was blushing madly now. Nope, nope, he was  _ not _ going to imagine pressing those adorable lips to his and making Michael smile. Not now. Michael needed him  _ as a friend _ . Lamenting his current miserable situation, he sighed and closed his eyes to catch up on that sleep he missed. After all, it  _ was  _ 2 a.m. The soft breaths of Michael, the feeling Jeremy had of having his warm lanky arms surround Michael, and  _ goddamn it that fucking scent, _ all let Jeremy slip deeper into sleep. Inhaling that flowery, autumn-like smell that Michael had, Jeremy placed his head on top of Michael’s. Michael’s hair smelt even sweeter, and the soft locks were pure comfort when Jeremy nuzzled into them.

The last thing Jeremy remembered before the metronome-like quality of Michael’s snoring drifted him off to sleep was how Michael burrowed his head into his chest.

\------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Mr Heere returned to the sight of Jeremy and Michael entwined with each other, bodies lined up perfectly. They were clinging tightly together, as if they were both trying to hold onto each other. Mr Heere, after recovering from the initial surprise, made sure not to make any sound when he snapped a photo of them. This was perfect to use later during dinner to embarass Jeremy. Hell, maybe it'll even be useful at their potential wedding, who knows? One thing was sure though, the smiles on both of their faces made them look as if they were already dating.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know of any criticisms you have! thanks for even reading it to the end lol.


End file.
